The Ramen Shop
by JayleeJ
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke enter a Ramen shop and think about each other, while Sasuke shows his nice side. Naruto Cast Response at the end as well! SasuSaku. OneShot.


A/N: Woooo! My first Naruto Fanfic. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. However if I did, I'd be one lucky ducky. I do however own the plot and the phrase 'NCR'.**

Enjoy!

The big clock tower in the center of the village struck 11:00. She really should hurry. It's not good for a young lady to be out so late. She just wanted a bit of ramen before she went home. Sakura was starving. As she walked, light flooded onto her from the open door of an eatery_. 'The Green Dragon'_ ramen shop.

Eh, well, it wasn't her favorite, but beggars can't be choosers and this was the only shop open this late so she entered.

**------ ...Ramen Shop...----- &&& --- ...Sasuke Uchiha...--- **

'_So this is why Naruto likes ramen so much_' He took another bite of his chicken and jalapeno meal.

_-Ting-Ting-_

The bells over the shop jingled. Sasuke briefly looked up from his stool at the bar and then looked back down, as if he never saw her.

**------ ...Ramen Shop...----- &&& --- ...Sakura Haruno...--- **

As soon as Sakura entered, she immediately sat at a table away from all the commotion and ramen slurping of the bar area. A curly haired waitress approached her with a small note book.

"Good evening m'dear, what can I get you? She clicked her pen twice. Sakura overlooked her choices.

"Hmm…may I have some green tea, with vegetable and ------" Sakura stopped mid-sentence. She lowered the menu and saw her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Sitting at the bar was indeed Sasuke Uchiha. In the flesh. Seated at a bar. Apparently eating ramen.

Oh the odds.

The waitress followed Sakura's eyes to Sasuke.

"Oh! I see you've noticed that handsome little devil over there!" The waitress gave her a toothy grin. Sakura just nodded and blushed, obviously self-conscious.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about dear! He's been there for quite awhile now. It was at least two hours before he gave me his order. Lucky he came in so late! The teenage girls that turn up during the day would hassle him to no end! But lemme let you in on a secret…" The waitress leaned closer to Sakura.

"You're simply charming! I bet you can hook him with a little effort! She leaned back and provided her with a weird little wink. Sakura gave a weak smile.

"Now what did you want to order again?"

**------ ...Ramen Shop...----- &&&--- ...Sasuke Uchiha...--- **

As soon as Sakura sat down, he crossed him arms. What was _she_ doing here so late? The mission ended hours ago. He could just go over there and ask, but then it would look like he cared. Which he didn't of course.

But she _was_ apart of group 7. And her well-being _was_ important…

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at teammate, sitting a table near a window. Sakura had a tired look on her face but her eyes looked thoughtful.

"_I wonder she's thinking about…"_

Probably about family and friends. Or maybe about last mission where Kakashi and Naruto had to save her, once again, from attacking ninja. Hell, she could be thinking about himself, with those annoying love antics of hers…

Not that it really mattered anyways.

**------ ...Ramen Shop...----- &&&--- ...Sakura Haruno...--- **

Who would have ever guessed Sasuke Uchiha would be here at this time of night. Funny, Sakura always pictured him as a go-to-sleep-on-time-and-wake-up-super-early-to-train, type a guy, not a late-night-ramen-munching one.

Did he come here often after hours?? She doubted it. That would _so_ un-Uchiha like. She watched as Sasuke ordered more food and crossed him arms again, observing everyone with his usual brooding-type frown. Why was he always so uptight? Well…if you had a past like him, how could you not be? That's probably what made him such a skillful ninja. It's the secret behind his remarkable ability.

He's an avenger.

**------ ...Ramen Shop...----- &&&--- ...Sasuke Uchiha...--- **

Sasuke wished the men around him weren't so loud. It was entirely too late for that. He looked up at a clock on the wall. 12:05. It was later than he thought. Ugh, now he'd have to walk Sakura home. What would Kakashi-sensei say if he found out he let her go apartment alone at night? Or…he could just let Sakura travel by her self, it was _her_ that came in late, not _him. _Yeah, choice two sounded better.

And if she's attacked by a mugger on the street, all the better. May be it would teach her some defensive skills, so he wouldn't be stuck protecting her all the time. Sasuke eyes wondered over to where Sakura was sitting. The moonlight from the window behind her gave Sakura an eerie glow, making her look surreal. Sasuke realized with a pang what he was thinking and tore his gaze from that direction.

Damn teenage hormones…

Hmph. Even if he didn't come to the rescue, she'd be okay.

She's a smart girl. She'd brain her way through it somehow…

**------ ...Ramen Shop...----- &&&--- ...Sakura Haruno...--- **

Yay! She was nice and full. Sakura beckoned her waitress over.

"Is there anything else you'd like to order?"

"Oh, no thank you, I'll just have the check please." She moved her hand towards the wallet on the table, but the waitress grabbed her wrist. Sakura stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, there won't be any need for you to pay. It seems as though that young man has asked to cover your tab". The waitress pointed to Sasuke. Sakura's mouth made a small 'o' shape

"Haha, you seem surprised. I guess your doing something to get his attention! The waitress gave her another funny wink and walked off. Sakura recovered about 30 seconds later and gathered her things, just as Sasuke was leaving.

**------ ...Ramen Shop...----- &&&--- ...Normal P.O.V...--- **

Sakura had been walking behind him for about 10 mins before she realized her street was coming up soon. She really should thank him...

"ARIGATO SASUKE-KUN!!" yelled Sakura from the other end of the road. Sasuke lazily raised his hand in acknowledgement, but otherwise said nothing. He continued to walk back to his own home, darkness enveloping him.

Who knew her avenger had a nice side??

* * *

A/N:: That's it. Yeah, I know my fics are usually funny, but this was an idea that I just felt like writing about. Heheh, No worries! My next fic will definitely be humerous! 

**----**

**---NARUTO CAST RESPONSE---**

**Sasuke:** "WTF! I'd never do anything like that!" -goes in a dark corner to brood-

**Sakura:** "Thank you Sasuke-kun for the meal."

**Sasuke:** "JayleeJ, I hate you". –returns to dark corner-

**JayleeJ:** "Don't get mad at me cause you gave Sakura the time of day!!! Sakura, don't get too excited…my next fic you will be very very humiliated, don't you worry." -laughs evilly-

**Naruto:** "Don't treat Saukra-chan so mean!"

**JayleeJ:** "Shut up Naruto. That's exactly why I don't write about you. You're not a saint you know."

**Naruto:** "HA! There's no one you can pair me up with in these stupid stories anyways!!!!"

**Shikamaru:** "There's you and Hinata."

**Naruto:** "DOUBLE HA! There's no way!. Hinata-chan doesn't like me and I don't like her."

**Hinata:** -comes from the Corner of Silence and Shyness- "A-actually N-n-naruto k-kun I-----"

**Naruto:** "See Jaylee! You got poor Hinata all jittery now!"

**Ino:** "BAKA! It's you who has her all combumbled! And let her finish talking!"

**Sasuke:** "Jeez, I wish I could write you losers' names in a Death Note…"

**JayleeJ:** "Yet it's you who buys ramen for trashy ninjas…."

**Sakura:** "Hey!"

**Choji:** -takes more potato chips- "AHH! Sasuke is KIRA!!!! Lol, J/k j/k. But you _are_ an Emo…"

**Sasuke:** "And you _are_ a fatass. Congrats."

**Choji:** "It's baby fat!!!"

**Sasuke:** "Like 13 years ago…"

**JayleeJ:** "Sasuke stop being so mean! And where's Neji's team?"

**Neji:** "Were right here. It's just that we like to observe more than talk. Oh, and out of curiosity, who would you pair me and Lee with?"

**JayleeJ:** "You're with TenTen of course! And Lee will have to challenge Sasuke for Sakura's hand."

**Neji:** -looks away-

**TenTen** –blushes-

**Sasuke:** "Ha…"

**Lee:** "Sasuke Uchiha! I challenge you to a 6-set tennis match! I will prove that hard work and devilish good looks will beat a prodigy anyday!"

**Sasuke:** "Pssh. This is Naruto. Not Prince of Tennis. And don't get your spandex in a bunch, you can have her."

**Sakura:** -cries-

**Lee:** "VICTORY!"

Srry it's so short and rushed…I have to get of the comp! Anyways reviews make my day!! Ja'ne!

--JayleeJ


End file.
